


Un descubrimiento que cambiará el mundo

by DragonHeartCS



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartCS/pseuds/DragonHeartCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencia: Si no has jugado la campaña de los tres primeros Gears Of War y piensas hacerlo algún día, deberías saber que este relato contiene abundantes spoilers para ti.</p><p>Segunda parte de las aventuras del Escuadrón Furia. Los hechos tienen lugar en el universo del videojuego Gears Of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un descubrimiento que cambiará el mundo

[14 años y 6 meses después del Día de Emergencia]

Manuel estaba sentado observando las motas de polvo volar entre los rayos de sol del atardecer que entraban por la ventana. Había sido un día intenso con un sabor agridulce. Estaba contento por haber conocido a dos leyendas de la CGO y haber luchado en la misma batalla que una de ellas. No se podía creer que el Pelotón Delta de Marcus Fénix les hubiera cubierto las espaldas cuando cayeron de Ilima. Sin embargo no se podía quitar de la cabeza la recarga del rifle que falló.

“Acho tio”, pensó. “No puedo permitir que me vuelva a suceder”.

Alicia se acercó a él para curarle las heridas.

\- “Déjame ver cómo estás”, dijo ella.  
\- “Estoy bien”, contestó Manuel.  
\- “Estás sangrando, aquel granadero te hubiera arrancado el brazo si no te hubieras apartado a tiempo”, le señaló Alicia. “Voy a vendártelo”.

Manuel se quedó callado sin conceder al dolor ni una sola mueca. Alicia sabía que le preocupaba haber fallado la recarga. 

\- “Sin tu cuchillo ahora estaría muerta”, dijo Alicia. “Por muy bueno que seas en un determinado campo si no estás bien preparado estarás a merced de condiciones subjetivas que escapan a tu control”, terminó.  
\- “¿Qué quieres decir?”, preguntó Manuel.

Alicia terminó el vendaje y dejó caer un par de guantes especiales para francotirador. Los encontró entre las cosas de Bernie cuando hace varios años desapareció sin dejar rastro.

\- “Fallaste la recarga porque las manos te sudaban por la tensión del momento, no has perdido facultades, con estos guantes no volverás a fallar”, dijo la soldado.

Manuel cogió los guantes y sonrió. Estaba convencido de que no volvería a fallar una recarga. 

Hacía solo unas horas que habían regresado de la hondonada. Perdieron la comunicación con el ejército de la CGO y decidieron volver a la Tumba de los Desconocidos cuando vieron que todos los soldados se retiraban hacia la superficie. Ese movimiento de las tropas no era normal y eso les preocupaba. ¿Haría la CGO un movimiento desesperado para acabar con la Horda Locust?

\- “Empiezan a llegar muchos reavers” observó Antonio.  
\- “¿Los locust en Jacinto otra vez?” dijo José.  
\- “Se supone que los teníamos contra las cuerdas en la Hondonada” se extrañó Jaime.

El suelo temblaba constantemente, los locust debían estar saliendo del subsuelo por los alrededores.

\- “¡Preparaos para la batalla!”, exclamó Jorge. “Tomad posiciones y reventad todo lo que veáis, vaya por tierra o por aire”.

El Escuadrón Furia había fortificado su base de operaciones convirtiéndola en inexpugnable. En el tejado dos mulchers atornilladas al sueldo con un escudo de metal, cada una a un lado, eran usados por Antonio y José. Un piso más abajo un One Shot sobresalía por un agujero de la pared, Manuel podría disparar todo el día y los enemigos no sabrían por dónde vendrían los tiros. En la planta baja cada ventana tenía una cobertura desde donde disparar y a cada lado lancers, gnashers y granadas. Todos tomaron rápidamente su posición. Era cuestión de tiempo que los locust aparecieran por allí.

 

\- “¡Escuadrón Furia! ¿Me oyen? ¡Escuadrón Furia!” Bramó Hoffman por la radio. “¡Mierda, Anya, esta jodida radio no sirve ni para mandar a tomar por culo al presidente Prescott!  
\- “Pruebe con otra frecuencia, coronel” dijo tranquilamente Anya.  
\- “¡Aquí el Escuadrón Furia, corto!, dijo Miguel abalanzándose sobre la radio antes de que Hoffman probase con otra frecuencia.  
\- “Ya era hora”, dijo Hoffman. “Después de todo lo que han hecho por la CGO tenía que avisarles”.  
\- “¿Avisarnos de qué? Preguntó nervioso Miguel.  
\- “Vamos a hundir Jacinto”. “¡Salgan de ahí!” dijo Hoffman.  
\- “¡Joder!, ¡no debería saltarse la medicación a su edad coronel!”, exclamó Jorge.

Sin tiempo para asimilar la noticia dos agujeros se abrieron a cada lado de la Tumba de los Desconocidos. Los locust empezaron a salir y el Escuadrón Furia comezó a luchar.

\- “Repita Coronel”, dijo un incrédulo Miguel, “¿Acaba de decir que van a hundir la última ciudad humana que queda en pie?  
\- “Sí. Vamos a hundir a esas malditas larvas y a acabar con esto.”  
\- “Pero...” alcanzó a pronunciar Miguel.  
\- “¡No me joda soldado!”, le cortó Hoffman. “No le llamo para hablar de la última polla que le comió al quaterback más popular del jodido instituto. Me importa una mierda su opinión. ¡Métasela por el culo si no lo tiene demasiado dado de sí y salga cagando leches de Jacinto! ¡Ahora! Corto”, terminó Hoffman.

“¡Qué pena que su cornudo padre se follase a su puta madre!” pensó Miguel mientras cogía una gnasher y se apostaba en el flanco protegido por Antonio y Jaime. Todos estaban luchando en silencio, intentando asumir la noticia radiada por Hoffman y pensando a dónde irían al abandonar Jacinto.

\- “Acabemos rápido con ellos y preparémonos para irnos.” dijo José.  
\- “No puedo creer que vayan a hundir Jacinto.” Dijo con tristeza Alicia.  
\- “Solo espero que si lo hacen valga la pena y acaben con los Locust”, dijo Manuel.  
\- “Esto en la URI no pasaba”, reivindicó con sorna José.

Miguel seguía en silencio. Apuntó a una granada plantada por un granadero en una cobertura y la explotó, llevándose a unas cuantas larvas con ella. “Buenas noches” dijo. “Ya me extrañaba que sacasen a todos sus hombres de la Hondonada cuando estábamos a punto de acabar con la Horda” pensó Antonio. “Ha debido de salir a relucir alguna información que ha cambiado el curso de la guerra” pensó Jorge, y dijo al Escuadrón Furia, “por muy inútil que sea el Gobierno de la CGO no sacrificarían su bastión si no sirviera para vencer”.

\- “¡Seguid disprando, ya casi está!” exclamó Jaime.  
\- “Hemos tenido suerte de que solo sean larvas y algún granadero” dijo José después de acabar con el último.  
\- “Manuel, ve al garaje a revisar el vehículo.” dijo Jorge.  
\- “Te acompaño” expresó Jaime.

Manuel era el más joven del grupo. No llebaga a los 20 años y aún así era un experto en ingeniería mecánica que antes de unirse al Escuadrón Furia trabajaba en la industria armamentística de la CGO, concibiendo nuevos vehículos para transportar tropas de forma segura, con posibilidades de ataque. En el momento en que decidió dejar su trabajo en la CGO estaba trabajando en un nuevo vehículo capaz de transportar tropas y su equipaje tanto por agua como por tierra. Con Landing Craft Tank (LCT) como nombre en clave del proyecto, se lo llevó de las instalaciones del gobierno para ponerlo al servicio de sus hermanos del Escuadrón Furia.

\- “El LCT está listo”, dijo Manuel por el comunicador.  
\- “Vamos a cargarlo con todas las armas, munición y alimentos no pedeceros que tengamos. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos ahí fuera”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “Subámoslo primero con el montacargas al tejado”, dijo Miguel, “si el agua nos inunda con el LCT abajo no servirá de nada”, justificó.

El escuadrón Furia no había escogido la Tumba de los Desconocidos por capricho. Era una cuestión absolutamente estratégica. Estaba en la parte alta de la ciudad, por lo que su visión táctica no podía ser mejor y en el caso de una inundación solo tenían que subir el vehículo en el tejado y, tras la primera oleada de agua, esperar a que subiera el nivel lo suficiente como para navegar.

\- “¡El agua está cerca! ¡los muros de la ciudad empiezan a resquebrajarse!”, exclamó José.  
\- “Jorge y yo estamos subiendo en el montacargas con el LCT, coged lo que podaís y subid arriba” dijo Antonio.  
\- “Solo haced un viaje y esperad arriba, no nos arriesguemos, en 5 minutos el agua ya habrá cubierto la planta baja”, dijo Jorge.

Una vez llegaron arriba estaban todos esperando con varios sacos enormes con los enseres necesarios. “Me hubiera gustado poder coger más cosas” pensó Jaime, “con todo esto no podremos sobrevivir más que unas semanas y fuera de Jacinto no queda más que miseria y desesperación”, se dijo a sí mismo. Los cargaron al barco mientras oyeron un estruendo brutal; el agua había comenzado a entrar rompiendo los muros que rodeaban Jacinto.

Todos se aprestaron a subir a la embarcación con ruedas ideada y fabricada por Manuel. El agua comenzaba a llegar a la zona alta de la ciudad donde se encontraban ellos y no venía sola. Había muchos cadáveres de locust en ella. José los miró detenidamente, pensó que quizá Hoffman y el gobierno de la CGO habían hecho lo correcto. Le pareció ver moverse a un locust cuando el edificio comenzó a ceder solo por un lado e hizo caer a todos hacia la parte derecha del barco. 

\- “¡Joder!, ¡Se me ha caído el puto rifle al agua!”, gritó Manuel.  
\- “Déjalo, ¡si el edificio quiebra por este lado volcaremos y lo perderemos todo!, le respondió Alicia.

Manuel saltó al agua. Ese rifle era lo único que le evocaría recuerdos que no quería olvidar cuando se hundiera Jacinto. “Todavía está cerca” pensó, “solo tengo que alargar la mano, cogerlo y volver al LCT”. Ya lo rozaba con los dedos cuando sintió un intenso dolor en el tobillo, un locust arrastrado por la corriente decidió gastar su último aliento llevándose a un enemigo con él al quinto infierno.

La pesada armadura de Manuel no le dejaba moverse bien en el agua y antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para encarar al locust recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza que le hizo marearse por unos segundos. El resto del Escuadrón Furia estaba a punto de caerse de la embarcación por la quiebra de uno de los pilares de la Tumba y aún así todos tenían un arma en sus manos esperando una oportunidad clara para volarle la cabeza a ese puto locust.

De repente Manuel se sumergió sin que el Locust pudiera evitarlo. Cogió a la larva de los dos tobillos y empujó hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas y ascendió. Cogió del cinturón la pistola de la CGO y esperó a que el locust saliera. Cuando lo hizo le arreó una hostia en la sien y, sin esperar a la reacción del locust, descargó toda la carga de la pistola con furia en la cara del enemigo. Ahora podría ir a por su rifle. Se sumergió para cogerlo.

\- “¡El edificio va a caer!”, dijo José.  
\- “Si el LCT vuelca no seremos más que mierda flotando en lozadal” inquirió Antonio.

En ese momento Manuel salió del agua con su rifle, que lo lanzó a Miguel.

\- “¡Dadme un boom!” exclamó con urgencia Manuel.  
\- “¿Para qué cojones quieres un boom ahora?” le dijo Miguel mientras se lo lanzaba.

Manuel apuntó debajo del agua y disparó haciendo trizas el pilar que sostenía la maltrecha base de las fuerzas de élite. El barco cayó al gua sin volcar. - “Para esto” dijo Manuel con seguridad mientras subía al barco.

\- “Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos?, dijo Alicia.  
\- “Todos los barcos y ravens de la CGO van hacia el este, ¿tendrán un sitio al que ir?” preguntó José.  
\- “No lo creo. La decisión de hundir Jacinto ha sido muy precipitada, seguro que debido a una información o hecho inesperado que les ha obligado a cambiar sus planes”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “Probablemente el presidente Presscott va con ellos. No quiero tener que pedirles permiso hasta para ir a cagar y sentir que debemos ayudar bajo las órdenes de ese cerdo prepotente solo por establecernos en su campamento”, se sinceró iguel.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Escuadrón Furia no tenía claro cual era el siguiente paso a seguir. Pero los principios y normas que regían sus actuaciones desde que esta fuerza de élite fue creada estaban claros.

\- “¿Os acordaís cuando estábamos en la Hondonada apoyando la Operación Tormenta?”, dijo Jorge. “Cuando todavía funcionaban los comunicadores oímos a Marcus y a Dom comentar algo sobre las investigaciones en un sitio llamado Nueva Esperanza. Dijeron que ojalá hubieran tenido más tiempo para investigar la información que allí contenía, que podría haber significado el fin de los locust”, completó.  
\- “Es verdad”, dijo Jaime. “Me sorprendió esa conversación porque parecía por lo que decían que existían locust que podrían no haber tenido una creación natural.”  
\- “Nunca hemos visto niños locust, ni berserkes embarazadas y eso que supuestamente hemos estado en la capital locust hace unas horas, Nexus”, dijo Antonio.  
\- “Si pudiéramos completar la investigación que comenzó Delta y entregar nuestros hallazgos a la persona correcta, quizás cambiaríamos el curso de la guerra a nuestro favor”, razonó Alicia.  
\- “Exacto”, dijo Jorge.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, asi que Manuel arrancó los motores.

\- “¿Alguien sabe llegar?” pregunto el ingeniero mecánico.  
\- “Pon rumbo al suroeste. Diez grados sur, cuarenta y cinco grados este”, indicó José como si conociera el lugar perfectamente.  
\- “Eres una caja de sorpresas José”, dijo Miguel.

 

José era el único independiente del grupo. Aunque no era el único que profesaba el socialismo científico que el Presidente de la Unión de Repúblicas Independientes (URI), Yori Deschenko, se esforzaba en aplicar en sus territorios parcialmente ocupados por los locust. Nunca les había contado al grupo que antes de entrar en el Escuadrón Furia era un espía del gobierno de la URI y que su último trabajo lo desempeñó en las instalaciones de Nueva Esperanza a las que se dirigían. Lo enviaron allí diecinueve años antes de que Marcus, Dom, Cole y Baird la visitasen. Cinco años antes del Día de Emergencia. 

La URI sospechaba que la CGO estaba desarrollando un arma para luchar contra ellos en las Guerras del Péndulo y así quedarse con la imulsión. José descubrió que uno de los experimentos que se desarrollaban en aquella instalación de la CGO, consistía en la creación de soldados con mezcla genética humana y locust para que luchasen en las Guerras del Péndulo contra las tropas de la URI. José recibió la órden del Comandante Trescu para sabotear el desarrollo y contaminó el formol en el que conservaban a esos monstruos medio humanos medio locust conocidos como “sires” con un veneno fabricado por el científico independiente Marius Ivo, el creador de los primeros prototipos del Martillo del Alba. El veneno impidió que los sires terminasen de evolucionar y no distinguieran entre aliados y enemigos, por lo que atacaron a los trabajadores de Nueva Esperanza y el anterior presidente de la CGO, David Prescott, se vió forzado a cerrarla.

\- “Tardaremos dos días en llegar si todo va bien”, dijo José.  
\- “Nunca sale todo bien”, dijo un resignado Antonio.  
\- “Nosotros nos encargaremos de arreglar la situación que sobrevenga” dijo Jaime pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Antonio.  
\- “Todos estamos muy cansados, ¿porqué no nos vamos a descansar?, dijo Alicia, preocupada como médico por sus compañeros.

Todos estaban demasiado cansados como para rechazar eso. Manuel había puesto la conducción automática del LCT, asi que no había de qué preocuparse. Se fue a dormir pensando en un nombre para el vehículo, después de haberse sumergido en el agua y haber dado muerte a aquel locust, se le vino a la mente “Venganza de Neptuno”, mañana se lo comentaría al resto, a ver qué opinaban.

No había acabado de amanecer cuando el barco se paró en seco. Todos se despertaron sobresaltados por el ruido y el violento choque.

\- “¿Hemos chocado contra alguna roca?”, preguntó Jaime.

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez por la popa del barco, los sacudió a todos. Cogieron las armas y salieron a la cubierta para ver qué les estaba atacando. 

\- “¡Es un puto Leviatán!”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “Parece cabreado”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “¡Aquí viene de nuevo!” alertó Alicia.

Dispararon sus lancers sobre la criatura. Era gigantey tenía 4 hileras de colmillos afilados. Si dejaban que se acercase, haría astillas el barco de un solo bocado.

\- “¡Las balas impiden que se acerque, pero no parecen afectarle!”, señaló José.  
\- “Este hijo de puta debe tener algún punto débil”, dijo Antonio.  
\- “Unos soldados en la hondonada comentaron que Marus y Dom mataron a uno de estos metiéndose en su boca”, dijo Jaime.  
\- “Mmmmh, suena peligroso”, dijo Jorge, “yo me meteré”, zanjó.  
\- “Voy contigo”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “¿Cómo haremos para que abra la boca?”, dijo Alicia.  
\- “Levántate la camiseta, se quedará tan sorprendido que tendremos suerte si no se desencaja la mandíbula”, bromeó Jorge.  
\- “Mejor probamos a dejar que se acerque y cuando este lo suficientemente cerca le lanzamos una granada cada uno”, expresó Alicia.  
Todos se prepararon y dejaron de disparar para que el Leviatán se acercase. Su mirada intimidaba y su gran tamaño imponía. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

\- “No lancéis las granadas hasta que no esté lo suficientemente cerca”, explicó Alicia.  
\- “¡Puedo olerle el aliento!”, dijo Antonio.  
\- ¡Todavía no!”, le respondió Alicia.

El Leviatán estaba a unos metros de la Venganza de Neptuno. Fallar el lanzamiento de las granadas era una condena a muerte. El monstruo cogió impulso para saltar.

\- “¡Ahora!”, dijo Alicia.

Todos se aprestaron a lanzar las granadas mientras Jorge y Miguel se preparaban para saltar. La explosión de las granadas hizo tambalear el barco. El Leviatán abrió la boca mientras se movía frenéticamente entre un oloroso humo negro. Miguel y Jorge saltaron.

\- “Qué asco, me caen sus babas y aquí huele como el culo del General Raam después de que Skorge le hiciera un beso negro”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “¿Qué hacemos ahora?, dijo Miguel mientras disparaba hacia todos los lados.  
\- “Los soldados en la hondonada no dijeron como se lo habían cargado, solo que se metieron en su boca”, dijo Jaime.  
\- “¡Mira Miguel!, cuando le disparas a la campanilla abre la garganta”, dijo Jorge mientras se tambaleaba sobre la lengua del salvaje animal.  
\- “Dispárale a la campanilla y yo le cuelo un regalito cuando abra la garganta”, dijo Miguel.

Jorge disparó a la campanilla y Miguel lanzó tres granadas a la garganta del Leviatán. El bicho se las comió.

\- “Haced que vuelva a abrir la boca”, dijo Jorge por el comunicador histéricamente. “Si las granadas explotan con nosotros dentro nos convertiremos en leviatán en conserva”, explicó.

El resto del Escuadrón Furia disparó con los booms y el leviatán abrió la boca. En ese momento explotaron las granadas en su estómago, Miguel y Jorge salieron volando por encima del barco y cayeron al agua rodeados de las visceras del leviatán. El LCT también estaba cubierto por ellas.

\- “Ya sabemos que hay hoy de comer” dijo Antonio.  
\- “Para mi al chilindrón”, dijo Jaime mientras José vomitaba por la borda.

Tras ayudar a Jorge y Miguel a subir al barco y limpiarlo, Jaime y Antonio recuperaron las partes carnosas del animal y las cocinaron para no gastar alimentos no pedeceros. Todos eran conscientes de la situación. No podían gastar nada si no era estrictamente necesario. No sabían cuando encontrarían un sitio para establecerse que tuviera agua potable y alimentos.

Durante las siguientes horas la travesía por mar fue tranquila. Observaron el mundo devastado que les rodeaba. La inundación de Jacinto había acabado con las ciudades aldeañas y los cadáveres de humanos y locust flotaban por todas partes. El olor era nauseabundo y en las orillas solo se alcanzaba a ver árboles podridos y resto de las edificaciones de las ciudades destruidas. “Si esto no es el infierno, se le parece bastante” pensó Alicia.

\- “Estamos muy cerca”, dijo José. “Parece que el último tramo tendremos que hacerlo por tierra“, terminó.  
\- “Por lo visto esta zona está tranquila, dormiremos aquí y mañana por la mañana llegaremos a las instalaciones de Nueva esperanza. No quiero enfrentarme a lo que sea que haya allí en la oscuridad”, dijo Jorge. 

Aunque todos tenían ganas de conocer lo que se ocultaba en esa base secreta de la CGO por su supuesta importancia para la supervivencia de la humanidad, ninguno de ellos quería tener que enfrentarse a enemigos que no pudieran ver con claridad. Nadie se opuso y todos se fueron a dormir menos Jaime, que se quedó despierto para hacer guardia, en unas horas sería relevado por Alicia.

Al día siguiente, Manuel activó el mecanismo oruga de Venganza de Neptuno, para poder seguir avanzando por tierra. Nada más empezar a andar, Manuel observó una columna de humo unos kilómetros más adelante. 

\- “Escuadrón, hay actividad desconocida más adelante”, les comunicó a todos.  
\- “Da igual si son locust o humanos, no nos detendremos”, dijo Jorge. “Alicia y Antonio conmigo a babor, Miguel, José y Jaime a estribor. Si son locust los exterminaremos, si son humanos simplemente los saludaremos con la mejor de nuestras sonrisas. Pero la información que podría estar escondida en Nueva Esperanza podría salvar a la humanidad antes de que los locust acaben con ella. No pararemos”. añadió.

A medida que se fueron acercando observaron que eran locust. Aunque no lucían como siempre. Parecía que no estaban preparados para la batalla, como un grupo de soldados que se queda sin mandos que les digan lo que hay que hacer. No mantenían ninguna formación.

\- “Parece que la inundación les ha afectado de verdad”, dijo Jaime.  
\- “¿Habrán perdido contacto con los altos mandos de su ejército?” se preguntó Miguel mientras las balas comenzaban a silbar.

El Escuadrón Furia observó que había varios cientos de locust desperdigados hacia el horizonte. Había boomers, grinders, kantus, granaderos y cíclopes.

\- “¡Nos van a disparar con fuego de mortero!, Manuel esquiva los ataques, si nos cae encima estamos muertos”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “¡Voy a coger el mortero para acabar con los que vamos dejando en la retaguardia, si no nos seguirán y nos encerrarán en Nueva Esperanza!”, dijo José.

Los locust se agolpaban delante de La Venganza de Neptuno para intentar parar el vehículo y abordarlos. Manuel maniobraba para evitarlo pero cada vez había más y la velocidad se iba reduciendo poco a poco. Iban tan despacio que los locust comenzaron a subir.

\- “¡Prepaos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo!”, gritó Jorge sin darse cuenta de que un locust había saltado dentro del vehículo y se acercaba por la espalda blandiendo un retro lancer. La larva fijó su mirada en el cuello de Jorge y tomó impulso, cuando la punta de la bayoneta había cortado el primer pelo de la nuca del soldado, Miguel agarró las muñecas del locust por detrás mientras alertó a Jorge pronunciando su nombre con un potente grito.

Cuando Jorge se levantó y se dió la vuelta vio caer al enemigo con el cuello roto. Antes de que pudiera cabrearse porque los que cubrían el lado izquierdo del barco hubieran dejado pasar al enemigo, vió a Antonio y a Jaime peleando con un grupo de tres locust. Jaime saltó a la barandilla y pateó la cabeza de un locust que cayó fulminado al suelo, Antonio le dio un golpe a otro en el estómago que lo echó para adelante, y Javató saltó con los dos pies juntos hacia su cabeza, le partió el cuello sin darle posibilidad ni a respirar por última vez. El último locust comprendió demasiado tarde que no debería haber abordado el barco del Escuadrón Furia, Jaime le propinó un desvastador puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara y Antonio con la misma fuerza en el otro lado. La mandíbula del locust cayo al suelo, y después él con los ojos en blanco.

\- “¡Tenemos que despejar la zona delantera del LCT antes de que vengan más!”, imploró José.

Antes de que pudieran pensar cómo lo harían, empezó a sonar el motor de un mulcher. Todos se giraron y vieron a Alicia comenzando a disparar en la parte delantera de Venganza de Neptuno.

\- “¡Morid como la infecta mierda que sois, hijos de putaaa!”, exclamó Alicia mientras descargaba la carga del mulcher directamente sobre la cara de los locust que se habían puesto delante del vehículo. 

Ahora podían avanzar. Manuel apretó el acelerador para dejar a los pocos locust que quedaban atrás y así permitir que José se los cargase con el mortero.

\- “Se ve un edificio enorme más adelante”, dijo Manuel.  
\- “Es nuestro destino”, dijo José.

Habían llegado a Nueva Esperanza y a todos se les aceleró el ritmo cardíaco. Existían posibilidades de descubrir información que realmente, en manos adecuadas, pudiera acabar con los locust y otorgarle a la humanidad la posibilidad de construir un nuevo mundo que se viese libre de los errores cometidos en el pasado.

\- “No sabemos lo que nos encontraremos, asi que nos divideremos para buscar la información y no dejar el LCT a merced de nuestros enemigos. Sin él estamos muertos”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “Yo me quedo con a Venganza de Neptuno”, Dijo Manuel. “Tengo que arreglar los destrozos que le han hecho los locust y el Leviatán”, añadió.  
\- “¿Venganza de Neptuno?”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “¿Le has puesto nombre?”, preguntó Jaime.  
\- “A mi me gusta” dijo Alicia.  
\- “Yo voy a buscar la información”, dijo José cortando la conversación sobre el nombre del LCT. “Conozco las instalaciones”, justificó.  
\- “Bien, serás nuestro guía”, dijo Jorge.

Jaime y Antonio decidieron quedarse con Manuel. Jaime estaba muy interesado en aprender de las capacidades mecánicas de Manuel y Antonio sentía que los tres hacían un buen equipo después de lo que pasó con los boomers y la berserker en Ilima.

Las instalaciones de Nueva Esperanza tenían un gran edificio central del que salían por cada lado dos alas bastantes grandes cada una. Sin embargo solo había una entrada. Al menos, que fuera visible.

\- “Intentemos entrar sin hacer ni un solo ruido”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “José, sé que será difícil pero vas a tener que controlar tus esfínteres”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “¿Qué más dará el ruido si al final acabamos luchando siempre?”, preguntó Alicia.  
\- “No estaría mal evitar la batalla por una vez, ¿no?, solo para saber qué se siente” dijo Miguel.

 

La puerta de entrada estaba entrecerrada, con signos de haber sido maltratada por alguien que entró antes. “Esto debe ser cosa de Delta”, pensó José. Miguel abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y apenas dieron unos pasos dentro del edificio esperando que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. 

\- “Parece que todo está despejado” dijo Miguel, mientras se ponía en pie.  
\- “¡No!”, exclamó José.

De repente se iluminó la sala y se encendió una pantalla en la que se veía una cara bastante pixelada que no dejaba ver claramente su identidad. Les saludó educadamente con un “Buenos días”, para inmediatamente continuar con un “¿cuál es el motivo de su visita?”. Todos se quedaron a atónitos. Menos José.

\- “Al levantarte has activado el rayo láser de seguridad”, dijo José. “Si no decimos lo que quiere oír la Inteligencia Artificial (IA) del doctor Niles Samson estamos jodidos”.  
\- “Joder, ahora me quedaré sin saber qué se siente al ser el Presidente Prescott”  
\- “¿Cual es el motivo de su visita?” volvió a preguntar la IA.

Jorge disparó al monitor. “Hemos venido a darte por el culo”, dijo nada más disparar.

\- “Agresión. Respuesta de ataque” dijo la huella virtual del doctor Niles Samson. De pronto se oyeron pasos rápidos. Un montón de enemigos se acercaban.

\- “Cubríos tras las coberturas”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “Alicia, ayúdame a cubrir el flanco izquierdo, ahí hay una puerta por la que pueden venir enemigos”, expresó José mientras corría al otro lado de la enorme habitación.

Estaban preparados para hacer frente a cualquier locust que apareciera. Pero lo que vieron salir de la oscuridad era algo que jamás habrían esperado. José sabía que lo que estaba a punto de atacarles eran sires, pero prefirió callarse por el momento, todavía no quería revelar su pasado al Escuadrón Furia.

\- “¿Qué coño es eso?” dijo Alicia.  
\- “Tienen... ¿rastas?” preguntó Miguel.  
\- “¡Es como si un infame hubiera tenido una noche loca con la madre que parió a Jace Stratton!”, se sorprendió Jorge.  
\- “¿Qué importa lo que sean? Solo disparadles”, dijo José mientras abría fuego.

Todos hicieron lo mismo. Los sires caían muy rápido al suelo, lo que hizo que los cuatro miembros del Escuadrón Furia se relajasen. Cuando ya pensaban que los habían matado, los sires comenzaron a volver a levantarse.

\- “José, Alicia, seguid disparando hasta que los tiréis al suelo de nuevo”, dijo Miguel.

Le dio una granada a Jorge y él se quedó otra.

\- “¿Cómo crees que les quedarían unos bonitos sombreros?”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “Adorables”, respondió Jorge.

Ambos saltaron la cobertura y cada uno fue a un lado. Plantaron la granada en la cabeza del sire que estaba rodeado por más enemigos y se cubrieron rápidamente. Las granadas explotaron destrozando varias paredes de la habitación y acabando con los sires, que decoraron la estancia con un intenso color granate.

\- “Esta no será la única batalla que tendremos”, dijo José.  
\- “Al menos ahora sabemos como acabar con ellos”, dijo Alicia.

Las bombas habían dejado al descubierto una habitación cuya puerta estaba acorazada y no hubieran podido entrar.

\- “Menuda suerte hemos tenido”, dijo Jorge. “En estas cajas pone “documentos clasificados””, señaló mientras abría una de ellas.  
\- “¿Dicen algo interesante?”, preguntó Miguel mientras se acercaba.  
\- “Sí, pero no es lo que estamos buscando”, le respondió Jorge.

El documento que Jorge sostenía en las manos tenía un sello del Gobierno de la CGO y era un informe que el doctor Samson había redactado al presidente David Prescott, el padre del actual presidente Richard Prescott. En el podía leerse:

“La abolición de la “Ley Orgánica 003” sobre el trato a los prisioneros de guerra promulgada por el presidente Nassar Embry nos está permitiendo torturar y experimentar a nuestro antojo con los soldados de la URI presidente Prescott. Estamos desmembrando vivos a los independientes para inseminarles la solución genética locust y así observar si es posible la creación de un soldado sin conciencia que siga las órdenes más crueles sin cuestionarlas.

Como usted mismo ordenó, de vez en cuando torturamos violentamente a algunos prisioneros delante del resto para que acepten ser parte del experimento”.

\- “¡Malditos cerdos!”, exclamó Miguel. “Nunca tuve buena concepción de la familia Prescott pero esto los iguala a los locust”, zanjó.  
\- “Pues si ves lo que pone en este otro documento clasificado...”, dijo Alicia.

Era una carta de Richard Prescott a Niles Samson. En ella decía lo siguiente.

“Los Padres Fundadores nunca debieron darle el poder al socialista de Nassar Embry. Si no hubiera sido por la traición que urdimos para alcanzar el poder jamás podríamos haber desencadenado la Guerra del Péndulo ni desarrollar nuestras investigaciones en Nueva Esperanza. Ese bastardo de Nasser quería llegar a un acuerdo con los rojos de la URI para intercambiar su imulsión por nuestros insumos alimenticios. Si eso hubiera ocurrido, ¿qué habría pasado con los cuantiosos contratos que nos ofrecían nuestros amigos de la industria armamentística?

Tenemos que estar eternamente agradecidos a mi padre por que aboliese en su gobierno todos esos derechos civiles con los que Nassar impedía que tratásemoss a los cerdos de la URI como se merecen.”

\- “La familia Prescott ha mancillado el honor de la CGO y ha destruido el legado de paz y justicia del presidente Embry. Eso lo sabíamos, pero lo que acabamos de descubrir los retrata como unas bestias asquerosas”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “Ahora entiendo el comportamiento de la URI tras el Día E. Bastante buenos han sido respetando nuestras posiciones”, razonó Alicia.  
\- “Tenemos que seguir buscando. El tiempo se agota”, dijo un impasible José.  
\- “No estás nada sorprendido” le encaró Miguel.  
\- “Cuando esto acabe vas a tener que explicar algunas cosas José”, le dijo Jorge zanjando el tema.

Siguieron avanzando hacia el ala derecha de las instalaciones haciendo frente a varias oleadas de sires con la esperanza de encontrar lo que al Pelotón Delta no le dio tiempo.

\- “Mirad”, señaló Alicia cuando pasaron por un pasillo lleno de ventanas. “Desde aquí se ve que en el ala derecha hay varias habitaciones con ordenadores, ¿creéis que podrían contener los datos que estamos buscando?”, pregunto.  
\- “Comprobémoslo. La siguiente puerta comunica con la zona a la que queremos llegar.”, dijo Jorge.

José iba en primer lugar. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y dio un paso. Una bala le traspasó el tobillo pasando justo al lado del hueso. Todos se sobresaltaron y saltaron hacia atrás. Alicia improvisó un torniquete con un cargador de una hammerbust tirada en el suelo y avisó a sus compañeros “José no podrá correr”.

Jorge rompió una ventana, se acercó a la puerta y, usando el cristal a modo de espejo, observó. 

\- “No hay nadie”, dijo sorprendido.  
\- “Sigue observando”, le dijo Miguel mientras lanzaba el resto de la hammerbust usada por Alicia.

Una ametralladora salió del suelo para acribillar a la hammerbust y volvió a esconderse.

\- “¡Los putos cabrones del gobierno han minado el suelo con ametralladoras!”, exclamó Jorge. “Debe haber rayos infrarojos, cuando los traspasamos, las armas instaladas disparan”, completó.  
\- “Oigo pasos”, dijo Miguel alarmado.  
\- “¡Infames!”, exclamó Alicia.

El ruido provocado había llamado la atención de una multitud de hambrientos infames que habían acudido con rapidez al lugar. Miguel se adelantó corriendo a la zona del pasillo por la que habían venido y plantó una granada que recibiría a los primeros que llegasen. Alicia y Jorge se pusieron espalda con espalda y dispararon. José se puso boca abajo y desde el suelo comenzó a disparar a los enemigos que comenzaba a aparecer. Acabaron con ellos.

\- “¡Debemos seguir avanzando! ¡No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que lleguen más!”, exclamó Miguel.  
\- “En cada cuarto hay un interruptor que anula las ametralladoras”, explicó José.  
\- “¿Cómo coño sabes eso?”, le preguntó Miguel.  
\- “¿Os preparo una taza de té y lo hablaís tranquilamente?”, espetó Jorge. “¡Vamos!”, animó.

Alicia sabía que José no podría igualar el ritmo del grupo con su tobillo destrozado. Trazó una estrategia.

\- “Miguel, tú y yo nos adelantaremos para anular las ametralladoras y dejar vía libre para el avance de José. Yo tiraré un señuelo para que la ametralladora lo siga a él y tú puedas colarte y desconectarla. Jorge tú ayuda a José a seguir avanzando.”, les ordenó Alicia.

Todos asintieron. Comenzaron a avanzar mientras volvían a oir pasos de infames.

\- “Si la memoria no me falla hay tres habitaciones que pasar hasta llegar a las salas de los ordenadores”, dijo José.  
\- “Ya veo el primer interruptor, ¡tira el señuelo Alicia”, dijo Miguel.

Jorge dejó a José en el suelo y le puso una boltok en cada mano y una gorgon entre los dientes para que cubriera la espalda del grupo, mientras él disparaba hacia adelante y así facilitar el trabajo de Miguel y Alicia.

\- “Ya está la primera habitación”, dijo Miguel y mientras corría junto con Alicia a desactivar la segunda.

Jorge ayudó a José a ponerse en pie y comenzaron a vanazar deshaciéndose de los infames que llegaban, ya fuera a tiros o a hostias con la culatas de las armas. Oyeron por el comunicador que la segunda habitación ya estaba despejada. Siguieron avanzando.

Miguel no vio el interruptor de la tercera habitación. Tras mirar con un cristal más a fondo vió que había una puerta al final de la estancia. Parecía que habían hecho un pequeño trastero dentro de la habitación. Le pidió a Alicia que lanzase el sueño. Estaba convencido de que el interruptor estaba en el trastero. Justo cuando Alicia lanzó el señuelo Miguel se abalanzó hacia allí.

Cuando ya estaba alcanzando el marco de la puerta vió el interruptor justo enfrente. Se abalanzó hacia él estirando el brazo izquierdo. Pero no lo alcanzó. Una bala le dio de lleno en el hombro izquierdo. Detrás de él había una ametralladora con la que no contaba. Cuando iba a disparar la segunda ráfaga, Miguel se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo, desgarrándose aún más el hombro y gritando de dolor apagó el interrupor con la mano derecha unas milésimas de segundos antes de que la ametralladora disparase la segunda ráfaga.

Alicia llegó corriendo y nada más ver el hombro le hundió los dedos dentro. Miguel chilló de dolor preguntándose porqué Alicia estaba haciendo eso. Lo entendió cuando vio la bala entre los dedos ensangrentados de ella. Los infames comenzaban a llegar.

\- “Os necesito aquí ¡ya!”, les dijo a Jorge y a José por el comunicador.  
\- “Vamos lo más rápido que podemos”, respondieron ellos.

Si no paraba la hemorragia Miguel se desangraría. Había perdido mucha sangre. Alicia dio la espalda a los infames y se centró en Miguel. “Ellos llegarán a tiempo”, pensó. Notó como una de las bestias se le montó en la espalda y sintió su fría saliva cayéndole por el hombro. De repente una mano apareció agarrando la cabeza del infame y con la otra su cuerpo, las separó dejando ver la espina dorsal del enemigo.

\- “Llegamos”, dijo Jorge.

José ya había gastado la munición de las boltok y estaba disparando con la gorgon. Jorge había gastado las balas de su recortada y su lancer y ahora estaba disparando con una hammerbust que había encontrado por el camino.

\- “Tenemos que entrar en las salas de los ordenadores y cerrar la puerta”, dijo Alicia.

Ya se volvían a oir los pasos y los gruñidos de más infames. Alicia y Jorge ayudaron a José y Miguel a entrar y cerraron la puerta, tras la que pusieron varias mesas, sillas y ordenadores tiroteados.

\- “Hay cuatro habitaciones con un ordenador en aparente buen estado cada una”.  
\- “Miguel, cuenta cuantos somos a ver si tenemos que compartir algún ordenador”, dijo Jorge mientras entraba en la tercera sala.

Los demás entraron cada uno en una sala. Encendieron los ordenadores y empezaron a mirar lo que había en el interior de las CPUs.

\- “¿Habéis encontrado algo?”, dijo José.  
\- “Yo he tenido suerte, en este ordenador solo hay porno”, expresó Jorge. “Voy a apagar el comunicador unos segundos”, añadió.  
\- “En el mio solo hay un recuadro azul que pone “exit” y otro verde que pone “exit 2” comentó Miguel.  
\- “En el mio hay varios archivos protegidos. Voy a intentar desbloquearlos”, dijo Alicia.

Los demás se quedaron sentados en las sillas, tomándose un respiro y esperando a que Alicia informase de algo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Alicia dijo, “¡Lo conseguí!”.  
Todos fueron a la sala donde estaba su compañera para observar los posibles hallazgos que pudieran revelarse.

\- “La mayoría de los documentos son informes sobre los sires y las torturas a los prisioneros de la URI”, se quejó Alicia.  
\- “Hay un archivo que pone “hipótesis”, quizás explique algo”, señaló José.

Alicia deslizó el cursor hasta la carpeta señalada por José y la abrió. Todos se acercaron a la pantalla para leerlo. Habían arriesgado mucho para llegar hasta allí y todos necesitaban saber que el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. La humanidad estaba a punto de morir a manos de los deleznables locust y el Escuadrón Furia sentía que estaba cerca de conseguir una información que cambiaría esa situación.

A medida que los 4 soldados de élite leían el documento más rápido latían sus corazones. El documento redactado por Niles Samson al presidente David Prescott decía lo siguiente.

“La nueva solución basada en imulsión concentrada no ha arrojado los resultados deseados. Los sujetos de las pruebas ganaron en agresividad y perdieron el sentido del tacto, por lo que eran incapaces de sentir dolor, una característica deseable para el combate. Pero todos perdieron la conciencia. Tanto los humanos como los locust que sometimos a las pruebas.

Tenemos la hipótesis de que la imulsión es un ser vivo en sí mismo y se apodera del sistema nervioso del cuerpo en el que habita. No estamos seguros de que inyectar imulsión directamente en el cuerpo sea la única manera de contaminarse. Hemos comenzado a desarrollar experimentos para conocer otras formas de que la imulsión pueda entrar en el cuerpo de otro ser vivo. Pensamos que una convicencia alargada en el tiempo podría tener los mismos efectos que la solución inyectada a los sujetos”.

\- “Vimos muchísima imulsión cuando estuvimos en la Hondonada”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “Los locust deben haber convivido con ella durante toda su vida”, expresó José.  
\- “El personal humano que trabaja con la imulsión para convertirla en combustible podría estar en peligro”, aseveró Jorge.

Gracias a sus conocimientos médicos, Alicia pensó que si un cuerpo estaba contaminado de imulsión, aunque no estuviera en los estadios más avanzados de la infección, podría morir si la imulsión desapareciese en un segundo de su sistema nervioso.

\- “Esta es la información que estábamos buscando. Además hay muchos documentos adjuntos con fotografías y archivos de audio y vídeo que completan los documentos leídos. Tenemos que hacer llegar este descubrimiento a Adam Fénix. Solo él podría entender la magnitud del asunto y desarrollar una cura.”, expresó Alicia.  
\- “Vale, ¿y cómo salimos? Al otro lado de la puerta nos esperan cientos de infames hambrientos y aunque reventásemos la pared del lado opuesto con una granada, no hay más edificio, caeríamos al vacío”, dijo Jorge.  
\- “Estamos jodidos”, constató Miguel, quen había vuelto a sentarse en la silla de su ordenador. Sentía curiosidad por lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Más que curiosidad, sentía la necesidad de apretar los recuadros que aparecían. Situó el cursor sobre el recuadro azul y pulsó enter. Le pareció oir un ruido lejano pero no pasó nada. Hizo lo mismo con el verde. La mesa se partió en dos y subió hasta el techo dejando ver unas escaleras que conducían al piso de abajo, donde estaba la salida.

\- “¡De puta madre!”, exclamó todavía sorprendido. Los demás se acercaron y se dispusieron a abandonar ese deprimente edificio. Alicia llevaba los datos que habían encontrado en un disco duro.

Jaime estaba ayudando a Manuel en la reparación de La Venganza de Neptuno mientras Antonio vigilaba los alrededores.

\- “¿Crees que los muchachos encontrarán algo valioso?”, preguntó Jaime.  
\- “No lo sé”, respondió Manuel. “Pero seguro que cuando aparezcan traerán unos cuantos locust pegados al culo y agradecerán que el LCT esté arreglado y listo para arrancar. Así que pásame esa llave inglesa”, le dijo a Jaime.  
\- “¿Dónde está Antonio?”, preguntó Manuel.  
\- “Dijo que iba a vigilar la parte de atrás de Nueva Esperanza pero hace demasiado tiempo que se ha ido”, le respondió Jaime.

Unos minutos después Antonio apareció con su lancer en las manos y el seguro quitado.

\- “Han aparecido unos reavers pilotados por unos theron que jamás había visto”, dijo Antonio intranquilo.  
\- “¿Qué coño están haciendo aquí?”, dijo Manuel.  
\- “Puede que lo mismo que nosotros.”, respondió Jaime.

Pero Antonio tenía otra sorpresa.

\- “Vi a una mujer con ellos. Estoy casi seguro de que era humana, ¡pero los locust no solo no la atacaban, si no que seguía sus órdenes!”, exclamó Antonio.  
\- “¿Cómo es posible eso?”, se sorprendió Jaime.  
\- “¿A los locust los lidera una mujer humana? Eso no tiene ningún sentido”, reflexionó Manuel.  
\- “Han cubierto todas las salidas, cuando Alicia, José, Miguel y Jorge salgan los estarán esperando”, reveló Antonio.

Antes de que pudieran trazar una estrategia para apoyar la salida de sus compañeros, cuatro reavers con dos theron cada uno hicieron acto de presencia. Uno de los reavers disparó un cañón que separó a los tres miembros del Escuadrón Furia. Jaime pudo llegar hasta el LCT donde todavía quedaban varios booms. Manuel se arrastró hasta una caseta y subió al tejado. Antonio yacía desmayado en el suelo.

Jaime respiró hondo, se asomó por la cobertura y disparó el boom al cuerpo de uno de los reavers. Le dio de lleno pero no lo mató. Antes de volver a cubrirse en la cobertura pudo ver a uno de los theron caer sin cabeza. Manuel estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Volvió a asomarse para disparar el segundo boom al mismo reaver cuando una flecha de arco explosivo le pasó por el pelo. Por suerte se clavó en el suelo a varios metros detrás de él. Con el segundo disparo el primer reaver cayó y sus dos pilotos murieron.

Manuel había acabado con los dos theron del segundo reaver y le disparó a este una bala de punta hueca al ojo. El reaver cayó al suelo cerca de Antonio y se movía frenéticamente. Si lo alcanzaba con una de sus patas lo destrozaría. Jaime, ignorando el fuego enemigo se asomó y finiquitó al reaver con el boom.

\- “Solo quedan dos”, dijo Manuel.  
\- “Uno de ellos se ha alejado de donde está tirado Antonio, mata con el rifle a sus dos pilotos para que yo pueda coger el mortero y matarlo desde aquí”, le dijo Jaime a Manuel.  
\- “Entendido”, dijo Manuel mientras le reventaba la cabeza a uno. “Ahora en el cuello” pensó. Hizo una recarga perfecta con los guantes que le había regalado Alicia y disparó. Había matado al segundo antes de que el primero llegase al suelo.

Jaime mientras tanto había cogido el mortero y estaba calibrando el disparo. Manuel bajó del tejado porque los theron del reaver que estaba junto a Antonio iban a remartarlo con el arco explosivo. Manuel disparó mientras corría y le dió en la pierna a uno de ellos. El reaver se dirigió hacia él. “Bien”, se dijo “se han olvidado de Antonio”.

Jaime estaba observando la lluvia de fuego que había desencadenado sobre el tercer reaver. Estaba muerto. Ya solo quedaba uno. Oyó una explosión y vió volando por los aires a Manuel. Sus perseguidores habían disparado el lanzagranadas muy cerca de su posición. Manuel estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el suelo tembló a su pies y lo hizo cer de nuevo. El reaver estaba encima suyo. 

Los porches del edificio no dejaban a Jaime ver con claridad al reaver. Salió corriendo en ayuda de Manuel. Los disparos de su gnasher sirvieron para evitar que el reaver le clavara una de sus patas a Manuel en el pecho. Jaime se puso debajo del animal para dispararle al abdomen, su parte más vulnerable. Consiguió que se retorciese de dolor, pero se revolvió y le dió a Jaime un tremendo empujón, cayó al lado de Manuel sin su gnasher. 

Todo parecía perdido. Estaban a merced del reaver y de los theron que lo montaban. 

\- “¿Estáis vivos?”, preguntó Antonio.  
\- “¿Dónde estás?”, inquirió Manuel con esperanza.  
\- “Volando”, dijo Antonio.

Vieron a Antonio saltar desde el ala izquierda de Nueva Esperanza encima del reaver. Según cayó le clavó un machete en la cabeza a uno de los dos theron y tiró al otro de una patada. Avanzó clavándole el machete con saña al reaver para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando llegó a su cabeza lo abrazó con un brazo y le clavó el machete en la cara hasta que lo mató. El Reaver cayó destrozado. Lo habían conseguido.

\- “¡Necesitamos ayuda!”, bramó Alicia por el comunicador. Estaban siendo perseguidos por una decena de locust a los que la extraña mujer que había visto Antonio les ordenó que los capturasen y registrasen para comprobar si habían obtenido una información “que nunca debieron conocer”. La mujer que daba órdenes a los locust sabía por experiencia propia que la clave de la guerra estaba en la imulsión y no podía dejar que nadie lo descubriera.

Antonio salió corriendo a ayudar a Alicia a transportar a José. Cuando Jaime iba a seguir su ejemplo, Manuel lo frenó. 

\- “Álzame”, le dijo Manuel a Jaime.  
\- “¿Cómo?” preguntó Jaime con urgencia.  
\- “Voy a ponerte un pie en cada mano, sube los brazos todo lo que puedas”, le dijo Manuel quién llevaba su rigle colgado en el pecho y en las manos un arco explosivo que había cogido de uno de los theron muertos.

Los locust estaban a punto de alcanzar a su compañeros. Manuel, sujetado por Jaime, disparó el arco. La bala explosiva atravesó la cabeza de un locust, de otro y se clavó en el pecho de un tercero, explotando y matando a otros dos con él. Ya solo quedaban la mitad. Manuel dejó caer el arco al suelo y apunto con el rifle. Disparó y mató al primero “¡ahí va uno!”, segundo disparo y segunda baja, “¡ahí van dos”, tercer disparo en el cuello de otra larva de mierda “¡ahí van tres!”, cuarto disparo y cuarta baja “¡ahí van cuatro!”, sintió el sudor corriendo por debajo de los guantes, apretó el rifle como si fuera la mujer de su vida y disparó el quinto disparo que atravesó limpiamente la garganta de la quinta víctima, “¡ahí van cinco hijos de puta!”, exclamó Manuel con autoridad.

Tras ayudar a José y a Miguel a subir a La Venganza de Neptuno, Alicia les explicó que habían visto a una mujer dar la órden a los locust de perseguirlos antes de irse en un escarabajo gigante. 

\- “Si, ya lo hemos comentado y no podemos darle una explicación”, dijo Antonio.  
\- “Lo más importante, ¿habéis encontrado algo de provecho ahí dentro?, preguntó esperanzado Jaime.  
\- “Sí, hemos encontrado algo que hará que ganemos la guerra a la puta Horda Locust”, dijo Miguel.  
\- “Pero no lo hará en nuestras manos”, explicó Jorge. “Tenemos que hacerlo llegar al científico Adam Fénix”, añadió.  
\- “Bien, pues vamos a llevárselo”, dijo Manuel.  
\- “No es tan fácil”, lo frenó Alicia. “Hace tiempo que se le perdió la pista, nadie sabe dónde está, de hecho muchos dicen que está muerto aunque nunca haya aparecido su cadáver”, reveló.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Impotentes por tener en sus manos una herramienta que podría machacar a los locust de una vez por todas sin tener que hacer más sacrificios como el de Jacinto pero no sabían cómo manipularla ni sabían donde estaba quién sí podría sacar provecho de ella, ¡ni siquiera sabían si esa persona, Adam Fénix, estaba viva!

\- “Yo sé donde está Adam Fénix. Y sé cómo hacer llegar esta información”, dijo José.


End file.
